Dulce Manía
by Carito357
Summary: Todos tenemos, aunque sea pequeña, una que otra manía. Y en algunos casos se deben aceptar las consecuencias de ello. O al menos, eso es algo que Shun y Seiya aprenderán por las malas.


~_**"Dulce Manía"**_~

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a Toei Animation; así no importa todo lo que amenace o suplique no son ni serán míos. Solamente los delirios escritos aquí son de mi autoría, y no pretenden fines lucrativos.

**Indicaciones:**

/Indicación de cambio de escena u hora/ 

—_Pensamientos_—

―Diálogos―

_Narración "fuera" de la historia._

***Nota:** Si el título o historia les resulta familiar, las explicaciones se darán al final.

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

_Los santos de Athena, valerosos guerreros que desde tiempo mitológicos sirven a la deidad griega protectora de la Tierra. Pero, a pesar de todo, humanos. Y como todos saben, cada persona llegará a tener al menos una manía, por inocente que sea…_

/Lunes, 18:30 Pm/

Una sala muy amplia cuyas paredes tenían escasos adornos, lo que resaltaba la blancura de éstas. Se encontraban en ella unos santos, esperando pacientemente.

Aquel lugar poseía muchos asientos, para ser exactos, tres filas de diez sillas cada una. Y a un lado, un poco apartado, unas mesitas con varios diarios y revistas.

Mas, entre tan callada multitud, hasta un pequeño murmullo podría destacarse. Por lo que no es de extrañar que los santos no pasaran inadvertidos, especialmente dado el caso.

—¡Suéltenme!— gritó Seiya, quien era sujetado por Hyoga y Shiryu. —¡No pienso entrar ahí!— volvió a vociferar al tiempo que trataba, inútilmente, de deshacer el agarre de sus compañeros.

—Por favor, cálmate— pidió Shiryu al castaño que no cesaba de luchar.

—¡No lo haré hasta que me suelten!—.

—Seiya…— musitó Saori con los ojos cerrados, levantándose del asiento y acercándose a los santos. —Lo siento, pero vas a entrar ahí te guste o no. Ya nos has hecho pasar por mucho hoy, hasta arrastraste a Shun el tus jugarretas— El aludido bajó la mirada —, así que por los menos podrías comportarte aquí— habló con tono calmado, para después alejarse y volver a su asiento.

Quizá se debería explicar un poco el contexto del lugar, para que el lector parcialmente tenga una idea: En la última fila, Shiryu junto con Hyoga sujetaban a Seiya, quien trataba por todos los medios salir del lugar. Por su parte, Saori, Shun e Ikki observaban la escena una fila más adelante. Alrededor de ellos, algunas personas miraban con cara de extrañeza a los jóvenes.

—¡No quiero ir!—.

—De nada te servirá el escándalo…— habló la joven diosa con frialdad. —Irás sí o sí. Además, Shun tampoco se salvará— agregó viendo de reojo al mencionado.

—_Esto es como estar entre la espada y la pared…_— pensó el santo, para después bostezar con desgano. Casi podía sentir pena por el Pegaso, quien aún no se rendía en tratar de liberarse y seguía, por lo tanto, gritando y forcejeando.

—Que ruidoso— comentó con inocencia una niña de alrededor de ocho años, refiriéndose al trío de santos en la última fila y hablando lo suficientemente alto para llegar a oídos del pelos verdes.

—Es que están estresados…— respondió Shun, captando la atención de la pequeña. —Tuvimos un laaaargo día— habló alargando exageradamente una palabra.

/Ese mismo Lunes, 10:20 Am/

La mansión Kido se encontraba en extraña calma a esas horas; pues la mayoría de los habitantes y funcionarios recién despertaban.

Exceptuando a un par de santos que a esas horas ya estaban de pie y en la cocina. Uno de ellos preparaba algo en el mesón, a su alrededor se notaban varios ingredientes sueltos. Mientras el otro, esperaba ansiosamente a su compañero en una mesa de madera.

—¡Listo!— exclamó Shun estando de espaldas a la mesa, por lo que su amigo no notó lo que traía en las manos.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó Seiya. En respuesta, el santo de Andrómeda dio media vuelta, y así el Pegaso pudo ver los dos pocillos que sostenía.

—Te presento a mi nueva creación: Brownies de chocolate bañados en manjar, con helado de vainilla, salsa de chocolate y como toque especial… —El peliverde se detuvo para agregar misterio. —¡Chispitas de caramelos!— terminó de nombrar entusiasta, dejando elegantemente los postres en la mesa.

—Se ven deliciosos…— murmuró Seiya, que hasta le brillaban los ojos. —Y también… ¡Chocolatosos!— exclamó levantando una cuchara, preparándose para probar el dulce que tenía enfrente.

—¡Buen provecho!— dijeron al unísono el par, procediendo a devorar el platillo.

—No me canso del azúcar…— habló el castaño mientras saboreaba la mezcla de chocolate, caramelo y helado.

—Ni yo— comentó a su vez Shun, acompañando su postre con un juguito de naranja natural.

/En otro lugar, frente a la puerta de la cocina/

Se encontraba aquella puerta entre abierta, de tal forma que la escena dentro de ésta. Y con respecto a eso, el resto de los santos y su diosa discutían un "asunto".

—Saori, ¿Estás completamente segura de esto?— cuestionó el rubio, que miraba por el orificio a dos santos disfrutando de un postre.

—Sí— contestó la deidad con firmeza. —Será por su propio bien. Además, llegamos a un punto donde no hay marcha atrás— empezó a hablar con tono serio. —Ya lo hemos discutido por mucho tiempo, y es hora de llevarlo a cabo—.

—¿Y si se negaran?— preguntó Shiryu, tratando de cubrir posibilidades.

—Entonces, implementemos el clásico método: Golpes y amenazas—. Se apresuró en responder Ikki. —Puedo asegurar que es muy efectivo—.

—Tampoco es lo ideal obligarlos; después de todo, sólo son niños—.

—Saori, lamento discrepar contigo, pero todos nosotros rodeamos entre los trece, los catorce y los quince años —comentó el dragón recordando las fichas de personajes. —Además, tú tienes la misma edad que ellos—.

—Pero no olvides que soy la reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa, por lo que supongo que eso me dará alguna ventaja respecto a mi edad—.

—Sí, sí, sólo digámosles rápido— apresuró el fénix con fastidio.

—¿Y quién lo hará?—. Ante le pregunta, todos se ven con caras serias y el silencio no se hizo esperar; ya que en por sus mentes pasaba el mismo malévolo plan. Una estrategia muy elaborada y difícil de realizar, usada desde los antiguos guerreros hasta los soldados modernos.

Que pocos iluminados conocen su existencia…

—¡Piedra, pales o tijeras!— vociferaron al unísono los seis, y con un ágil movimiento de manos, se supo quién fue el desafortunado que perdió.

—_¡Me lleva la que me trajo!_— exclamó con enojo en su mente. Aquel rubio maldijo en silencio el momento en que se le ocurrió hacer tijeras. Así, el santo se vio obligado a entrar por la puerta a la cocina, cosa que hizo con paso pesado.

/Veinte minutos después…/

La reencarnada Athena y sus guerreros restantes (Fénix y Dragón) aprovechaban ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo para discutir asuntos importantes…

—La verdad, no entiendo como siendo la diosa de "La Sabiduría y la Guerra justa"— hablaba Ikki, marcando fuertemente las comillas —puedes decir tal estupidez—.

—No es una estupidez, es un asunto filosófico— respondió Saori, molesta por la burla del fénix.

—¿Cómo puede ser filosófico que los cangrejos sean inmortales?— cuestionó hastiado. —Por lógica no lo son: Viven y mueren... Un buen ejemplo es Death Mask—.

—Pero a lo que se refiere es que el cangrejo no tiene sentido de sí mismo, no sabe que es un cangrejo. Por lo que son iguales entre sí: Saben lo mismo, hacen lo mismo y piensan lo mismo. Y al no ser diferentes, siempre para quien los vea serán iguales, todos serían como uno— explicó pacientemente Saori. —Y Death Mask no cuenta, no es un cangrejo—.

—Oigan…— llamó Shiryu desde un asiento. —¿Podrían, literalmente, dejar de hablar sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo para ir a averiguar por qué Hyoga demora tanto?— pidió con seriedad.

—Bueno…— aceptaron a regañadites su compañero y su jefa.

Así, con paso lento pero seguro, abrieron la dichosa puerta y entraron en la cocina. Al hacerlo, lo que encontraron no les sorprendió mucho: Los dos santos, al igual que la vez anterior, disfrutaban un postre chocolatoso casero. La única diferencia, es que no eran sólo ellos; un tercero se sumó al pequeño banquete.

—De verdad, está muy rico— dijo Hyoga refiriéndose al dulce que degustaba, al igual que Seiya y Shun.

—Por eso digo: Nada mejor que un buen dulce para empezar el día— citó el castaño con gran alegría.

—Ejem…— fingió toser Saori, llamando la tención de los "pasteleros". —Hyoga, ¿no había algo que debías hacer?— preguntó con tono de regaño.

—_¡Do´h!_— chilló mentalmente al notar la situación. Rápidamente, trató de idear una excusa. —¿Me creerían que estaba a punto de explicarles a Shun y a Seiya "ese" asunto?—

—No— contestaron con seriedad los tres personajes ubicados delante de la puerta.

—Al menos lo intenté…— Se encogió de hombros el rubio, para dar la última probada a su postre. —Con su permiso…— dijo al momento de levantarse del asiento y tratar de salir discretamente de la cocina.

Pero antes de lograr ejecutar su sutil huida, algo detuvo al cisne sujetándole de un brazo antes de que terminara de cruzar la salida. —De aquí no te mueves, pato—.

—Muchas gracias, Ikki—habló el rubio con marcado sarcasmo; el aludido sólo lo vio burlón.

—En fin, como "alguien" no fue capaz de informarles un simple encargo, tendré que hacerlo yo— empezó a hablar Saori, mientras avanzaba por la cocina hasta quedar delante de los santos ubicados en la mesa.

—No sé por qué, pero esto me da mala espina— murmuró Shun al oído se Seiya.

—Yo también lo creo; no es muy normal que vengan los cuatro específicamente a "informar" algo…— respondió de la misma manera el castaño.

—Emmmm… si ya han terminado de hablar— interrumpió la joven diosa los murmullos, que por cierto, eran escuchados por los presentes. —Deben saber algo de suma importancia, aunque pueda no ser totalmente de su agrado…—

—¿Nos quitaran los dulces?— preguntaron con caras de espanto.

—No, no es eso—.

—Entonces no es tan malo— dijo aliviado Seiya. —Continua—.

—Bueno, deberán ir al dentista hoy en la tarde— soltó finalmente Athena, esperando las reacciones de sus santos.

Pero al único que pareció afectarle fue a Pegaso, quien en ese momento se quedó estático en su lugar, luego tomó una taza de té y la escupió. —¡¿Qué?— exclamó de forma dramática, como si acabaran de informarle que atropellaron a su perro.

—Que deberán ir al dentista hoy en la tarde— repitió la chica un poco extrañada.

—Muy bien…— musitó al levantarse y mirar a los presentes. —¿Me disculpan unos minutos?— preguntó con extraña calma; en respuesta Saori asintió. —Shun, ¿me acompañas?—.

—Claro— accedió el peliverde, que hasta ese momento escuchaba en silencio.

Segundos después, ni el santo de Pegaso ni de Andrómeda estaban presentes en la cocina. Por lo que los demás se acomodaron como pudieron.

—¿Qué creen que vayan a hacer?— preguntó al aire Shiryu, tomando lugar en la mesa.

—No sé, pero dudo que vayan a confabularse para escapar y evitar ir al dentista— comentó Hyoga sin mucho interés, tomando asiento junto al dragón.

/Mientras, en una sala más alejada/

—Shun, tenemos que confabularnos para escapar y evitar ir al dentista— habló Seiya mientras llegaban a una salida.

—¿Por qué?— cuestionó el peliverde, volteando a ver a su amigo.

—Dime, ¿alguna vez has ido al dentista?— interrogó con una seriedad no propia de él.

—No…—

—Yo sí, y puedo decirte que no es bonito— empezó a contar el castaño con voz dolorosa. —Fue hace seis años cuando entrenaba con Marín en Grecia. Y tuve la mala suerte de no ser muy higiénico con mis dientes; por lo que, un día, mi maestra me llevó al dentista de un pueblo algo lejos del Santuario…—.

/Flash Back/

Era una gran sala, con las paredes grises y algo pálidas. Tres personas ahí se encontraban: Primero, una joven de esbelta figura con una máscara; segundo, un hombre de unos cincuenta años que usaba un delantal blanco y tenía una jeringa en la mano izquierda; y finalmente, un niño de castaños cabellos amarrado fuertemente a una silla.

—Bien, chiquitín, abre esa boquita— pidió dulcemente el dentista, acercándose al pequeño. —Vamos, abre grande y te prometo que no dolerá— siguió hablando el hombre, mientras extendía la mano con la jeringa y la acercaba al pequeño.

—¡No quiero!— exclamó el pequeño, tratando inútilmente de zafarse.

—Seiya, has caso al doctor— reprendió la amazona. —Cuando seas un caballero, tendrás que enfrentar situaciones peores que ésta. Y no deberás nunca huir de una situación—.

Aquellas palabras llenas de determinación parecieron convencer un poco al pequeño, quien dudoso aún, empezó a abrir lentamente su boquita.

—¡Muy bien!— felicitó el dentista. —Ahora, te pondré anestesia y luego te quitaré esa muela. Primero sentirás un pequeño pinchacito…—.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en esa consulta, fueron los fuertes gritos de un pequeño castaño, que espantaron al resto de los niños que esperaban en la consulta.

/Fin Flash Back/

—… y desde entonces no voy al dentista— terminó de relatar Seiya.

—Pero… eso fue hace años, tal vez hayan cambiado un poco las cosas…— comentó Shun un poco inseguro.

—Con sinceridad, no lo creo— negó lentamente con la cabeza. —Siempre recordaré el momento en que esa jeringa perforó mi paladar, y después… todo está en blanco…— movió sus brazos dramáticamente.

—Yaaa…— musitó el santo de las cadenas, alejándose un poco del castaño. —¿Y qué sugieres para evitar ir al dentista?—.

—Confabularnos— contestó con simpleza.

—…aparte de eso—.

—Escapar— volvió a contestar de igual forma.

—¿Y cómo lo haríamos?— preguntó un poco irritado.

—No sé… todo a paso muy rápido—. Shun se dio una palmada en la frente y miró al castaño con seriedad. —Bueno, bueno, sólo dame cinco minutos y un cuaderno—.

/Cinco minutos después/

—… y trabajaremos en un puesto de golosinas, hasta conseguir suficiente dinero para salir de Japón e independizarnos— sugirió emocionado el castaño, dibujando en una libretita azul. —¿Ves?, hay estamos tú y yo vendiendo dulces— mostró a su amigo las ilustraciones, que eran dos monitos a palos: Uno sosteniendo lo que parecían ser billetes y el otro repartiendo los dulces en una bandeja.

—Emmm… muy bonito, Seiya, pero no creo que nos ayude ahora— comentó Shun amablemente. —¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a escondernos en el orfanato donde trabaja Miho?— sugirió pensativo.

—No estoy muy seguro, se escucha muy complicado…—.

—Seiya…—.

—Bueno, vamos— aceptó dejando la libreta descuidadamente sobre una mesa.

Una vez salieron de la mansión, se dirigieron hacia su nuevo destino: El orfanato donde trabaja Miho.

Una vez llegaron ahí, trataron de pasar lo más disimuladamente posible; claro que no funcionó, porque apenas pusieron un pie en el lugar, un montón de niños aparecieron a darles una calurosa bienvenida. Incluso la misma Miho pasó a saludarles.

Al verse descubiertos, no tuvieron más opción que tratar de convencer a los _inocentes _pequeños para que no informaran donde se escondían.

—… y por eso, tenemos que quedarnos aquí— explicó Seiya a los niños que lo rodeaban. —También, es necesario que no le digan a Miho sobre esto—.

—¿Qué ganamos haciendo eso?— preguntó perspicazmente uno de los pequeños.

—El agradecimiento de su muy buen amigo Seiya— contestó éste.

—Na´h, otra cosa— pidieron los niños cruzando los brazos.

—Hmm… dos dólares para cada uno— sugirió nuevamente el castaño.

—Que sean diez dólares—.

—¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Acaso están locos?— Se alarmó el Pegaso ante la cantidad exigida.

—Cuatro dólares y un pastel— interrumpió Shun en la negociación.

—Seis dólares y tres pasteles pastelillos—.

—Cinco dólares y dos pasteles para cada uno—.

—Agrégale chispas de chocolate y considéralo hecho— aceptaron finalmente los niños.

Así, con ayuda de sus "cómplices" y la buena negociación, lograron pasar la mayoría del tiempo tranquilos. Aunque, no se podría decir lo mismo en la mansión.

/Mansión Kido, 13:00 Pm/

En la cocina, casi mortalmente aburridos se encontraban los santos y la deidad a la cual juraron servir.

—¿Por qué rayos demoran tanto?— cuestionó hastiado Ikki.

—No sé, pero dudo que se hayan confabulado para escapar y evitar ir al dentista—.

—Hyoga, eso ya lo dijiste— notó el dragón, que tranquilamente leía un libro.

—Pero la primera vez nadie me prestó atención— Se cruzó de brazos el rubio. Los demás rodaron los ojos.

Luego de organizarse, el pequeño grupo salió de la cocina dispuesto a hallar la razón de la demora. Pero en vez de encontrar al par de santos, encontraron una libretita azul con varios dibujos.

—Seiya— murmuraron al unísono luego de ver el contenido del objeto.

Para su desgracia, no había alguna otra pista que les ayudara a averiguar qué pasó con los dos santos (En caso de que los hayan secuestrado los extraterrestres o tragado la Tierra, no había mucho que pudieran hacer). O eso fue, hasta que encontraron en una silla una nota. Y ésta decía:

"Queridos amigos:

Escribo esta pequeña carta para informarles que, junto con Seiya saldremos para evitar ir al dentista esta tarde. Pues a ninguno le agrada la idea.

Les ruego no se preocupen por nosotros, nos encontramos en un lugar seguro y esperamos volver pronto. Por si acaso, hay un pastel de chocolate en el refrigerador.

Post Data: Espero no les moleste nuestra salida.

Con mucho cariño, Shun"

/Mientras en el orfanato/

En el patio de aquel lugar, los ruidosos niños jugaban futbol pasar matar el tiempo y hacer ejercicio. Por su parte, un par de santos miraba a distancia, sentados en unos escalones.

—Oye, Seiya…— llamó tímidamente el peliverde a su lado.

—Dime— contestó el castaño viendo como los pequeños celebraban luego de meter un gol.

—Comienzo a pensar que este escondite es un poco obvio— habló Shun mirando a su alrededor. —Nos podrían encontrar—.

—No digas tonterías, siempre los lugares obvios son los últimos que revisan— opinó el castaño, restándole importancia. —No buscaran aquí, a no ser que hayas dejado una nota o algo así—.

—Ehhhh…—.

—Dime que no lo hiciste— pidió Seiya con voz suplicante, pero el peliverde desvió la vista. —¡Shun!—.

—Bueno, sólo dejé una carta para que no se preocuparan… ya sabes cómo se pone mi nii-san cuando se altera—.

—_Estamos muertos_— lamentó en su mente Seiya.

/De vuelta a la mansión/

—Bien, pensemos: ¿Dónde se ocultarían para evitar ir al dentista si fueran santos de Athena con trece años?—. Por un momento, todos quedaron en silencio.

—¡Al orfanato!— exclamaron al unísono. Minutos después, ya se encontraban de camino al lugar mencionado.

—¿No sería algo obvio que se ocultarán en el orfanato?— preguntó de la nada Hyoga.

—Sí, pero no olvides de hablamos de Shun y Seiya— contestó Saori sin dejar de caminar. —¿O acaso crees que crearían un plan malévolo para evitarnos?— cuestionó con sarcasmo.

/Otro cambio de escena, enfocando al par de santos/

—¡Rápido, tenemos que crear un plan malévolo para evitar a Shiryu y a los otros!— ordenó alterado Seiya.

—Seiya, primero cálmate; segundo, no tienes por qué repetir lo que dicen los personajes en otras escenas, y tercero… ¿Por qué siempre llaman a los demás "… y los otros"?, el narrador debe aprender que "… los otros" también tienen nombre— replicó Shun con algo de molestia.

—Está bien, ¿Te parece si digo que tenemos que crear un plan malévolo para evitar que Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Saori nos encuentren?—.

—Sí, mucho mejor— asintió el peliverde. —Volviendo al tema: ¿Qué podríamos hacer para evitar que nos encuentren?—.

—Podría ser que nos mezcláramos entre los niños, tal vez no noten la diferencia…—.

—Seiya, lamento decirte que nos vemos un _[i]poquito[/i]_ mayores para nuestra edad, así que probablemente se darían cuenta—.

—¿Y si nos disfrazamos de monstros y nos escondemos en un armario?—.

—Hmmm… eso es un poco infantil…—.

—¿Y sí sólo andamos por el orfanato como si nada, pero usando unos lentes y bigote falso?—.

—¡Buena idea!—.

/En ese momento/

Justo a la entrada del orfanato, aparecieron cuatro personajes…

Aunque, uno llevaba un trozo de pastel en la mano; lo que molestaba a cierto peliazul.

—¡Por el amor de Kira, termina de comer ese maldito pastel!— exclamó Ikki, arto de escuchar como el rubio masticaba su comida.

—Y tú deja de ver Death Note— replicó Hyoga.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos!— reprendió Saori. —Primero, Hyoga, lo lamento pero éste es un asunto serio, por lo que te pediré que te deshagas del pastel…— El aludido no tuvo más remedio que desechar el postre en un basurero cercano. —Segundo, Ikki, ¿Quién es ése tal Kira?—.

—Es Yagami Light, un estudiante de secundaria que encuentra una misteriosa libreta que tiene la capacidad de matar personas tal solo escribiendo el nombre de ellas…—.

—…— Silencio por parte de los personajes.

—A mí y a Shun nos gusta— Se defendió Ikki, cruzando los brazos. —Aunque claro, él no está tan de acuerdo con lo que hace Kira—.

—Ay, Ikki, ¿Qué te hemos dicho sobre ver a la competencia?—.

Alejados de esas conversaciones, Shun y Seiya analizaban posibilidades. Lo que ninguno sabía, era que lo único que los alejaba de los demás santos (Y Saori) era una cancha donde los niños jugaban y hacían bullicio.

Pero, tarde o temprano, aquella cancha se despejaría…

—Shun…— llamó el castaño, viendo fijamente la entrada del lugar.

—Dime— contestó el aludido, volteando a ver al Pegaso.

—¿Esos de allá no son Saori, Ikki, Hyoga y Shiryu?—.

[u]/Mientras, con el cuarteto/[/u]

—Oigan…— llamó Shiryu, fijando su vista en la puerta del orfanato. —¿No son esos de ahí Seiya y Shun?—.

Al reconocerse ambos grupos, los dos santos entran al edificio del orfanato apresuradamente, a la vez que los cuatro los siguieron en la misma dirección.

Pero para desgracia de unos y dicha de otros, los perseguidores perdieron la pista del par una vez dentro del edificio. Aunque, se encontraron con Miho.

—Hola muchachos, Saori— saludó cordialmente la maestra. —¿Nos vienen a visitar?—.

—Hola Miho— respondió al saludo la joven diosa. —En realidad, buscamos a un par de fugitivos…—.

—Si se refieren a Seiya y Shun, acaban de pasar corriendo hacia el anfiteatro— indicó la chica, señalando cómo llegar.

—Gracias— dijeron los santos al alejarse.

Tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar al lugar, pero al hacerlo, notaron con frustración que no había nadie. Sólo un baúl de disfraces en medio del escenario.

—¡Qué mal!— dijo Saori, levemente alzando la voz. —No deberían poder esconderse, se supone que como Athena podría encontrar el cosmos de mis caballeros…—.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó con los caballeros de acero?— preguntó Hyoga, recordando algunas escenas del anime.

—La verdad, no tengo idea, sólo fueron rellenos del anime— Se encogió de hombros la reencarnada Athena. —Pero me extraña que pase con Seiya y Shun—.

—También recuerda, que en situaciones críticas es cuando se percibe con mayor facilidad el cosmos, y que ahora, al estar en relativa paz, debe ser más difícil ubicar a nuestros compañeros broncíneos…— explicó el pelinegro.

—¿Broncíneos?— repitieron los demás.

—Sí, ya saben, hay santos dorados, plateados y nosotros somos broncíneos—.

—Ohhhh…—.

—¿Acaso creyeron que éramos "santos bronceados"?— cuestionó Shiryu con asombro.

—En fin, no importa— cortó el silencio Saori. —Tenemos un infiltrado aquí, así que pronto encontraremos su ubicación— informó con seriedad. Para ese momento, los cuatro ya habían salido del anfiteatro y pasaban por varias salas, sin encontrar a los santos.

/Mientras en el salón de música del lugar/

—Creo que las gafas y el bigote funcionan— comentó alegre Seiya. —Hemos estado por lo menos media hora aquí y nadie se ha fijado en nosotros—.

—Quizás tengas razón— apoyó el peliverde. Los dos platicaban en un rincón del salón usando sus "disfraces". Si nadie los notaba, era porque entre una multitud de niños imitando a una orquesta era difícil fijarse en otra cosa que no sea el ruido.

O eso creían, hasta que vieron aproximarse a "otro" castaño.

—¿Shun, Seiya?— preguntó cuando vio a los santos. —¿Son ustedes?, ¿Y por qué usan lentes y bigote falso?—.

—¿Jabu?, ¿Qué haces aquí?— interrogó con desconfianza el santo de Pegaso.

—Hago una visita a Miho y ayudo en un par de cosas— señalo una caja que llevaba. —Ustedes aún no responden mi pregunta—.

—Nosotros…— Shun iba a empezar a hablar, pero Seiya no lo dejó continuar.

—No creo que sea buena idea decirle, es capaz de ir con el chisme a Saori…— murmuró el castaño en voz baja.

—No seas ridículo, no es como si Jabu vaya a delatar nuestra ubicación con unos parlantes— replicó Shun.

—Está bien…— aceptó el Pegaso. —Pero aún no confío en él—.

Así, empezaron a relatarle lo acontecido al santo de Unicornio, quien sólo los miraba con atención. Al final, el chico se ofreció a ayudarlos.

—Síganme, conozco un buen lugar— indicó mientras caminaba, los otros lo siguieron.

Pronto notaron, que ese lugar era nada más y nada menos que la cancha donde los niños jugaban futbol. Sin los niños, claro, a esas horas estarían comiendo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?— preguntó Shun extrañado por el lugar.

—Nada malo— contestó Jabu sonriente, dejando la caja que cargaba en el piso y sacando de ésta un megáfono. Acción que desconcertó a los demás. —Sólo a lo que vine…— murmuró con cierta malicia, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

—¡Jabu, espera!— trataron de detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El otro castaño hizo caso omiso al pedido de sus compañeros, y con una mueca siniestra, acercó el megáfono a su boca. —¡SEÑORITA SAORI, AQUÍ ESTÁN SHUN Y SEIYA!— gritó con toda su fuerza pulmonar, dejando casi sordos a los presentes.

—¡¿Estás loco o qué?— reclamó Seiya, realmente muy molesto.

—Yo ya les dije: Sólo hago mi trabajo— respondió cínico el unicornio. —Ahora… me voy— tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se alejó. —¡Suerte con el dentista!— exclamó a distancia.

Los santos de Pegaso y de Andrómeda quedaron en silencio y un poco estupefactos. Hasta que cierto castaño finalmente explotó…

—¿Qué decías sobre qué Jabu no era capaz de delatarnos?— cuestionó Seiya, cruzando los brazos y viendo con seriedad a su amigo.

—Ehhhh… pues, técnicamente no usó parlantes— dijo Shun nervioso. —_En su lugar, un megáfono_…—.

—Siempre pasa lo mismo contigo, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en el río Aqueronte?—.

—Bueno, sí, Caronte intentó matarnos… pero todo terminó relativamente bien al terminar de cruzar el río—.

—Sí, excepto en la segunda y tercera prisión donde casi nos matan de nuevo, sin contar que después te volviste Hades y me arrojaste al Cocitos… ¿Y cómo olvidar la espada que tenía clavada al final del día?— recordó con tono cargado de sarcasmo.

—Bueno, bueno, ya entendí el punto— respondió el peliverde. —Pero no es momento para eso, ¿Qué tal si mejor salimos de en medio de la cancha a un lugar menos visible?— sugirió al momento de que una bolita de arena típica de desierto pasó cerca.

—Tienes razón…— aceptó el castaño. Pero antes de que pudieran avanzar, sintieron una presencia detrás de ellos. Inmediatamente voltearon, temiendo lo peor…

—¡Nii-san!— exclamó Shun con sorpresa.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, hermanito?— preguntó Ikki con voz autoritaria.

—Pueees… ¿a ninguna parte?— respondió nervioso.

—Que bien, porque te recuerdo que tienes una cita con el dentista— dijo el peliazul, tomando del brazo al santo de Andrómeda y arrastrándolo a la salida.

Shun le lanzó una mirada de ayuda a Seiya, quien no sabe qué hacer.

—_Esto es malo… voy a tener que…_— Para su desgracia, alguien le tocó el hombro.

—Hola Seiya, ¿Ibas a alguna parte?— consultó la reencarnada Athena con voz dulce.

—¡S-Saori!—.

—Y no vengo sola— agregó la chica. Y de repente aparecen dos personas más, que toman al castaño por los costados.

—¿Qué hacen?— preguntó confundido el Pegaso, al ver como lo sujetaron Hyoga y Shiryu.

—Lo siento, Seiya, pero tienes una cita con el dentista…— empezó a decir Saori.

—Y nos aseguraremos de que llegues a ella— completaron el dragón y el cisne.

/De vuelta a la consulta, 18:45 Pm/

—…_y terminamos aquí—_ pensó el santo, luego de hacer un recuerdo de toda la historia. _—No podemos siquiera considerar escaparnos, a Seiya lo sujetan y a mí me vigila Ikki… realmente es como estar entre la espada y la pared—_ volvió a suspirar con cansancio el peliverde. —_Lo bueno de esto es que…—._

—Oiga, señor…— llamó la niñita a su lado. —¿Se encuentra usted bien?, desde hace unos quince minutos que está mirando fijamente esa pared—.

—¿Eh?... sí, no te preocupes, sólo pensaba cosas— contestó amigable Shun, sonriendo dulcemente a la niña. —_Al final esto no es tan malo… después de todo, queda un poco de pastel en el refrigerador_— pensó alegremente.

_Pero sin importar el vicio o la manía, sencillamente, algunas personas nunca cambian._

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hola!, llegué con nuevo fanfic, espero no moleste (^-^).

Ahora, me pregunto: ¿Cuántas personas saben que día es hoy?

Felicitaciones a los iluminados que sabían, y para los que no: Es el noveno día de Septiembre, y eso quiere decir, ¡El cumpleaños de Shun de Andrómeda! –Aplausos y exclamaciones de fondo-. ¿Qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que estrenando fanfic en esta página?.

Como sabran, existen diversos foros en internet sobre Saint Seiya. El punto, es que en especifico en el foro ANS (Athena No Seintos), hubo en Agosto un concursos de fanfics. Y como resulta que soy miembro, me inscribí y participé en él. El punto trágico, es que esperé practicamente a las últimas** horas** para entregar (Problemas con las inspiración) y no se tomó en cuenta para la evaluación *depresión pequeña*.

Así que tomé el documento, lo subí, corregí "algunas" cosas y... ¡Sorpresa! les traigo fanfic nuevo (^-^). Es necesario aclarar, ya que ahora está publicado en ambos lados y sería extraño que me reclamen de auto-plagio (O.o).

Por si las dudas, esta es la página: h t t p : / / w w w . g r u p o a n s .c o m / f o r o / i n de x . p h p ? s h o w t o pi c = 2 4 4 6 0 (Quiten espacios).

¡Saludos, y no olviden celebrar el cumpleaños del Conejito!

**Post Data **(21/10/2011)**:** Nota re-editada para evitar confuciones.


End file.
